


冰藏

by greenteagirl



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Other, 肖盏 冰恋 强迫 虐待
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteagirl/pseuds/greenteagirl
Summary: 冰恋凌虐分尸警告。请体质不好的出去出去出去出去别进来哔哔哔还得我道歉。我的姐姐，是战火后废墟里盛开的第一朵野菊花。





	冰藏

“你不喜欢吗？”  
“难道你不喜欢吗？”  
“不喜欢吗……”  
男人从梦中惊醒，回神已是大汗淋漓。眼睛快要溢裂出眶，而又迅速恢复往日沉静的神色。四周涂层霜白，几乎没有什么家具摆设的大屋子，甚至回荡不起一丝波动的情绪。恐惧？怎么会。是太想念了吧。可他不就在这里吗。  
男人转头，往几米外的厅堂中央看去，一具花纹典雅质地细腻的白玉的棺椁好好停摆在那里。  
他拢了拢睡衣，汲着拖鞋向玉棺靠近。男人被深夜低温冷却过的手抚上别致纹路时，仍不敌白玉的寒意。那是自然，毕竟，是捂不暖的呀。男人盯着玉棺盖子，那盖子不知用什么制成，明明是古代的东西，竟然能很清晰地透出里面的景象——里面，是一具容姿妙绝的身体。  
男人以前也不好这口，他一直热衷于炒炒古董文物，偶尔能在被骗后再拿去骗骗新鸟落得几分银钱，重要是落得几分乐子，毕竟自从他家拆迁被赔了几百套房以后，他的生活就开始变得无趣了。可有天他一进到那个古玩一条街最显眼位置也是充斥着最多假货的铺子，就被熟识的伙计拉到后院，神神秘秘地说要给他看什么千载难逢的好东西，而且价格优惠。他虽然是个半吊子，但一见着这玉棺便十分肯定是世出无双的佳品，好奇着问是从哪里搜得的。谁知那个伙计叹了一口气，说是自家古董店另一个大客户最近过世了，这也是为什么要低价转让的原因，而且其中的缘由一定要等他详细说一番，不然就是害人啊。说着指向棺顶。男人探头望去，只一眼，就怔住了。那是一个人。也是一个死人。不过几百年的氧化反应竟然没能使这张脸生出什么不堪的色彩。只见得天姿国色，妩媚动人，杏雨簌簌凝肤脂，游燕双栖敛睑合，一袭素衣，味尽淡雅。  
伙计打断了被震惊到冻结的气氛。大致说了一下。就是因为里面还有人体，转手比较困难，才不得已降价，光看外面的话那可是无法估价的宝贝啊。但是话又说回来，这个玩意儿的珍贵之处更在于里面的东西，是什么工艺能让人百年如一日，容颜不衰呢？更难以置信的是，伙计压低了声音在男人耳边语道，其实这个棺材是被开封过一次的。也就是上个客户，听说他过世前几天，自己和这个东西独处一室，亲自打开了玉棺。据说他被发现的时候，已经有些神志不清，衣衫凌乱，身上还隐隐约约遍布着咬痕。就连他去世前几个小时，还嘿嘿嘿地笑着，说些让人摸不清的胡话。  
其实，只要不打开它，不就什么事也没有了吗？  
男人嗯嗯应着伙计的话，他心里也是这么说服自己的。更重要的是，他好像真的，很喜欢这个文物，有一种莫名的一定要把它买回去的冲动。  
或许，也不是这个文物。  
他好像，一见钟情了。  
男人马上转手了三十套房产捡了这个漏。跟搬家公司交代的时候也只说是清朝的大鱼缸让他们小心着点不然几十年的工资都还不清，也不管清朝有没有这么大的鱼进贡。自此他天天用带着自己正常体温的掌肉摩挲着玉棺上流畅的纹理，也用日渐深情的眼神凝视着玉棺里的人。偶尔忍耐不住，也会把他廉价的欲望倾泻在这尊美轮美奂的珍贵文物上。  
他终于睡不着了。内心如万蚁侵噬，发疯似地想要掀开棺盖揪出那具勾引他的身体好好教育一番。数十个日日夜夜，他在濒临崩溃的边缘。有时扯着头发呜咽，有时把发胀的下体摩擦到破损，有时又抱着玉棺沉默掉眼泪。  
折腾到体力不支时，才迎来第一次沉沉的睡眠。随之做了那场梦。  
梦里他看到了穿着另一身衣服的美人，与他平时的样子对比鲜明。红衣妖冶，曼妙多姿。他急着上前去打招呼，却发现美人对他根本视而不见。这时他才发现这个四周富丽堂皇的院落中间，除了美人，还有一队凶恶的官兵。他们好像都看不见他。于是男人肆无忌惮地凑前去看。接着一个小兵对领队的耳语几句，一位衣着颇为讲究的贵人坐到了庭院中央的椅子上。  
“肖盏。”  
那位大人颇带玩味地问道：“你想知道你这种人最后会是什么下场吗？”  
并没有留给肖盏回答的时间，而是直接把他按倒铺平四肢拉直了捆在庭前凉亭的柱子上。一个小兵拿出预备好的冰块结结实实塞满了美人的嘴巴。肖盏挣扎着痛苦地发出人兽难辨的声音。一双曲线生动的媚眼，颤抖间琴弦也会迸断。  
“当初你伪装三品地方官嫡女的身份潜入皇宫选秀，你就应该知道，苗女是上不了台面的，你也永远做不了妃。”  
说着拿起一个香囊，抛下去。“这是陛下赏赐给你的，作为没能等到你下蛊的致歉礼。”  
这香囊极为少见，因是宫中秘传酷刑所用，只止血不养肉。如果露肉流血处粘上丁点便再难痊愈，血肉鲜活一如刀锋初破。  
旁边的小兵们早就摩拳擦掌，一人已经拿起烧红了的铁钩，走上前，在肖盏的衣服上划出自己喜欢的线条。  
“啊——”薄薄一层红绸下细腻的肌肤怎能受得住这等罪，一下就从焦黑的疤里翻出血汁来。红衣被炙烧撕拉条条零落，还未等惨叫咽下，就有人咬住了美人浆果般鲜熟的乳头。  
台上的那位大人，终是难掩笑意。他被这具身体搞得快要发疯，一定是肖盏的错，知道他不能动自己哥哥的女人，一定是肖盏故意勾引他的。如今这个女人要为他的所作所为付出代价了。他用什么法宝勾引的男人，就要得到什么样的惩罚。  
几个兵卒迫不及待地扑上去，饿狼抢食一样瓜分写这具身体。  
那是一个插满旗帜，破布招摇的乱葬岗，新生的雏鸟跌落枝桠，下一秒藏身在杂草中的野狗便能把它咬得开花，鲜血迸溅一地，翅膀居然还在扑凌，野狗舔舔舌头，嘴角还粘着一根小小的羽毛。  
当小得平庸的性器撑开肖盏还未盛开的花蕾时，毫无经验的他痛得不住地喘息。可惜这喘息和他粘腻丰富的水都让人误会，身上的人马上反手一个巴掌：“臭婊子，爽是吧？”“哈哈，这都能爽，真是骚，”另一个人说，“不过，我们爽可以，大人不许你爽。”  
“来来轮到我了。”  
“……”  
后来的人一个比一个粗暴，仿佛他们这是这辈子第一次也是最后一次上女人。进进出出的各色阳具在肖盏的小穴里横冲直撞不惜撑裂落血，又一个个留下白浊后心满意足地离开。有些等不及第二次排队就把自渎的淫液对准那张绝美的面庞喷射，黏液挂在肖盏玲珑剔透的耳廓，下一步就快要滑进耳道吸干他的脑髓。  
无数双手把他原本发育不良的平坦乳房揉捏到肿胀发红，乳头更是令人心惊，如同涂过毒药的暗紫色，一侧缓缓渗出血，仔细一看和白色乳房就只剩几根肉的联系。是太过香甜的缘故吧。不然空气中为什么还有浓郁的蜜桃味经久不散。所以这都是他自己的错。  
不断被冰块填充的嘴巴失去知觉，头脑也愈发昏沉，恍惚中看见座上的人走过来，掀起衣摆把什么塞了进嘴，可是肖盏很快什么也不知道了。  
他醒是被更尖锐的痛刺醒的。优美的颈形常使他能滴下路径绝妙的汗来，可如今这颈后被倒刺牵引，归到一个人的手中，不必想，只有那座上正义的使者，恶魔的处罚人。  
更多的倒刺勾住肖盏腋下、大腿根处处软肉，只是稍稍动一指头，就让他生不如死。美人一直发抖，这次他不是装可怜，完全是生理性的控制不住。大人露出可疑的同情的目光，柔声问道：“你跟我走好不好？我们回家，我把你藏起来，你给我生许多孩子好不好？”说话间竟像是有些矫情地要哭了。  
他忘了肖盏的嘴已经无法发声，瞬时大发雷霆，也不顾下人在一旁从侍，拼命扑上去啃噬美人身上的香味，暴躁地把性器捅进他糜烂红肿的软洞，反复抽插着，肖盏往日的娇嗲在他心里反反复复回响，是别样的趣味。肖盏那被人人肏过的屄仍饶有力度地牢牢吸住他，不时溅得个啧啧水声，好生让人下体发热发痒。瘦弱的肢体在地上被舞弄得乱作一团，蛇一样扭动的腰肢更刺激了在屄内翻搅的欲望。肖盏竟是等不到这次高潮了，他被这些人的欲望和爱恨狠狠贯穿，又重重抛下，落得个支离破碎，很快，便连挣弹都没有了。  
“肖盏，我知道你是装的，是装的吧。”那人红着眼，噗地抽出在肖盏体内抽插良久的性器，拿起旁边淬过火的斩骨刀，不急不缓地就往一侧砍伐，只震动一下，皓腕白骨断裂，底下铺陈一滩汪汪的殷红色。那人见他不醒，如法炮制另一侧，给冰清玉洁的小臂染上鲜艳的红。可是肖盏还是没有醒来。这位大人急了，他把肖盏身下所有能划的肉都块块割下，又贴心涂上香囊内的秘方，这院子此时像极了菜场卖肉的地方，人血的气味和猪的并无多大差异，或许在墙外的人看来，这家贵人是要宴请开荤了。肖盏不但没醒过来，甚至等别人察觉过来，他已经完全失禁了，残破的躯体下洒落着一地秽物。那位大人也并未嫌弃，反而要了毛巾替他细细擦拭，温水抚过这冰凉的身体，白色毛巾逐渐被染上五颜六色愈变浑浊。大人涂完全身的伤口，拿了剩余的粉末黏在指尖，一手伸进肖盏的屄里，绕着肉壁一圈圈地耐心涂抹。这才是最该保鲜的地方吧。  
一旁观看这出惨剧的男人好不容易停止了震惊。急匆匆凑上前看那只操作的手底下美人靓丽的风景。小穴被撑开五指，比他醒着的时候要好操作太多，可那个大人看起来涂完还不满意的样子，皱着眉头，支使旁边的人撑开了，自己竟捻了一撮秘粉，把整个胳膊都塞了进去。他要在肖盏的子宫里也满满涂上，不知道这样还能不能生孩子呢。明明是残暴的景象，不被他们看见的男人却觉得身下一硬。当周围的环境渐渐模糊，他看到那些人把美人上下两只嘴塞满冰块，放进不透温的玉棺中，大人冰着脸，喃声：“喜欢你的，我会保护你，把你藏进漂亮盒子”。那位大人终生未娶，其身死后，这冰棺也随他葬入主室。  
实景渐渐淡去，在一片空白的空间里，男人看见红衣美人朝他走来，带着能掀起一场战乱的祸国媚笑，轻轻挑了挑眼尾说：  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
……  
梦醒以后，男人管不了那么多了。他移动棺上别致的嵌口，里面的冰凉露一丝刺得他一惊。他推开玉棺，仔细打量着这个身体，容貌与梦中无二，娇媚艳丽，只是两个手臂确有他以前未注意的缝合疤。不，不是疤，那里，还是没有痊愈，粉色的肉被麻线硬绞在一起，不必等抬起来，只需一动就能露出真面目吧。  
他按耐不住身下欲火，爬进玉棺想要降温。“肖盏，”他试探性地叫了一声，“你可不要怪我啊，他们都说是你的错了。”剥开纯白纱衣，底下的伤痕如百年前泥泞血色交杂，淤青破烂的小穴更是触目惊心。男人伸手一探，还好冰块已经化了，温度还算适宜，也没有长得那么僵硬，这都是那位大人的功劳吧，他一定预料到，就算是百年之后，这具身体也还要容纳无数根阳具。男人逐渐加快了速度，一会儿射在里面，看着这张绝色的脸，接着很快又硬起来。他不断重复着制造快感和雪山崩塌，恍惚中又听见那个声音说：“你不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢，我会保护你，把你永远藏进漂亮盒子。”男人下意识地回了一句。  
“我也喜欢你，把你藏进漂亮盒子。”


End file.
